JB Must Die
by yglivetoparty
Summary: When a global plot threatens to change the geopolitical map of the world forever, the most deadly spies we've ever known must come come together to stop it. MAJOR crossover between fiction's most famous spies and agents, won't be just Bond and Bourne!


Chapter 1

Bourne

He was tired of the old game. No more secrets, no more undercover agents posing as friends, allies, lovers. No more lies. No more death. Just life. Love. Freedom.

After an entire life of violence, he was finally at peace. The CIA had finally known better than to cross his path. Jason Bourne was free. He looked out the window at the sunrise, the purple and orange shades in the sky reflecting onto the ocean, turning the Ponta Negra beach into a surreal painting. That was where Jason hid nowadays – Natal, Brazil, far from the always menacing wings of the northern eagle.

Jason's new life was a calm and happy one. He was engaged to a young law student, Letícia. He owned a small importing business that wasn't much, but was enough to let him live near the beach and have a nice car. They said people like him could never heal. Bourne was starting to believe otherwise.

He kissed his fiancée's forehead before leaving home to work. Natal was a calm city, still untouched by the chaos of staggering economical growth, that plagued most of Brazil's major cities. There was crime, violence, poverty, yes. But compared to some of the places Jason had seen, it was almost paradise.

He stepped into his office, where he was known as Jason Dylan, an American-born entrepreneur who came to Brazil to invest in the importing of fruits. That was all it took – a new identity, new documents, a clean record, and Jason was the complete opposite of who he truly was.

At the beginning it was hard, men like him aren't allowed to grow attached to places, things, people… He was constantly afraid. Having much to lose is at the same time the best and the worst position to be in life.

"Sr. Dylan, tem alguém aqui querendo vê-lo." He heard his secretary's voice on the speaker, saying there was someone there who wanted to see him.

"Quem é?" – who is it? – Jason replied.

"Ele disse que é um velho colega seu da faculdade."

An old buddy from college? Jason felt all the hair in his body stand up. He hadn't felt that way in years. He was in danger. Jason Bourne, in any of his many lives, never attended college.

He didn't wait, inside his left drawer was a Desert Eagle, fully loaded, he reached for it and slowly walked towards the door. There was only silence. Bourne waited. _Bourne… _He avoided that name for so long. But in that position, he could only hear that god-forsaken name in his head. His real name.

Bourne opened the door and had to act fast to hide away the gun. There was no danger. He saw his secretary, Milena, sitting on her desk, giggling, while a tall man massaged her shoulders and whispered in her ear. He was brutally strong, but seemed to always have a playful smile in his face. His blond hair and blue eyes gave it away – he probably wasn't from Brazil.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Jason said, the Desert Eagle hidden behind his back.

The man pierced him with his cold blue eyes and smirked.

"Onde eu posso encontrar uma secretária tão linda quanto a sua?" He said, in a heavy accent.

_Where can I find a secretary as beautiful as yours? _What a prick, Jason thought.

"You know, I don't think I remember you from college." His arm was tense behind his back, ready to put a bullet through the stranger's smirk.

"I see you never managed to develop a sense of humor after all, huh, Jason?" The man let go of Milena and shook Jason's hand.

"The name's Bond." There was a certain tone of defiance to his heavy British accent. "James Bond."

"I don't recall any James Bond, I'm sorry."

"Oh, popular guy like you were, probably never noticed me. We did a gardening course together one summer, if I recall." Bond tried to break the ice, but his records were right. Bourne didn't have a drop of sense of humor inside him.

"I think it rings a bell, why don't you come in?" Jason stepped away from the door and Bond got in. He heard the door locking behind him and the sound of a gun being pointed at him.

"Now tell me who the hell are you and what do you want?" Jason felt strange. Holding a gun like that, the danger… It felt so natural. He was afraid he'd feel like that again.

"I got to tell you, Mr. Dylan. You are one tough man to find." A hundred things went by Bond's head, all the ways he could knock Jason down and steal his gun. Yet his eyes remained fixed at Jason's. "For some reason everyone told me to stay far away from you, specially my American associates. Seemed like you made quite an impression over the years."

"Who are you with?"

"The famous Jason Bourne." Bond sat behind Jason's desk. "I have to say, I thought you were a little bit taller."

The sound of that name made anger rush down Jason's body. He pushed forward, his finger tense at the trigger.

"You tell me who sent you now before I blow your goddamn brains out."

"I'm with MI6, Bourne. Don't worry, we are not after pissing you off."

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Many people know where you are, Bourne. They're just not so keen as to knocking on your door."

"Yeah, you should know better."

"I really should, shouldn't I?" Bond stared at him, before getting up from the chair and walking towards the bar close to the desk. "Care for a drink?"

Jason hesitated, but put down the gun. Bond wasn't there to kill him. Just what did he want?

"Beer, please." He sat on the small couch near the bar.

Bond threw a Heineken his way and had the same.

"Figured out I'm not gonna kill you?"

Jason chuckled. "Well, I take it that you're not insane to do so."

"Clever boy." Bond smirked. "Here's the deal, I didn't want to come here."

"Clever boy." Jason took a sip of his beer.

"But I have the most annoying boss in the world."

"Whatever you're here to get out of me, I'm not interested. I'm retired, I'm out of the game. I have a life now."

Bond's eyes seemed to turn even colder, like an ocean trying to imprison some old memory in a sea of ice.

"Men like us never leave the game. We can try, but you and I know that is not wise. We can't just wipe the blood away from our lives."

"Well, I can." Jason got up and faced the window. "I already did."

Bond remained silent, drinking his beer. Jason knew he was lying to himself. But he wanted to lie, he had to lie. There was no way he was going back.

"You're one of the good guys, huh?" Bond said.

"Excuse me?"

"You think you're a good guy and you don't wanna do shady work for shady reasons anymore. Honorable."

"I lost everything, too many times. You don't know me."

Bond's voice turned harsh. "Your mistake was to get a life again once you lost everything. It's not my fault you ignore the truth of what we do. Having something to lose makes you weak."

Jason didn't dare to look Bond in the eye. He could only think of Letícia. She made him weak. And vulnerable. He really should've known better by now.

"If you're really such a good guy, give this number a call," Bond took out a business card from his suit and landed it on the desk. "Hear what she has to say and let's see if you're really a good guy."

Bourne's eyes went to the card. There was only a number and a drawing on it. A dark spider with a red spot on its back. A black widow.

_**A.N: What's up, guys? Damn, feels good to get back at writing fan-fiction. I'm bringing you something a little different from my usual Percy Jackson stuff, but for which I am just as passionate as I am for Percy's world. So this story will be a major crossover with some of the most well-known spies and agents in fiction. I've been trying to figure something like this out for a while, but then I realized I just had to start writing and the ideas would start to come and they did!**_

_**I hope I can count with your awesome feedback all the way through the adventure that'll be writing this story… Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy! And tell me what famous spy would you like to see making a cameo in the story? Till next time, guys, hope you have as much fun reading this as I'll have writing it!**_


End file.
